The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus pumila mill), referred to by the varietal name `Pi 80 Select`.
The `Pi 80` variety is the result of a cross of `M9` and `M4`. The original plant of the `Pi 80 select` variety is the result of a mutation of the `Pi 80` variety. The `Pi 80 select` variety was originally asexually propagated using the stoolbed layering method in Dresden Germany.
The `Pi 80 Select` variety is believed to be a naturally occurring mutation of `Pi 80`. `Pi 80 Select` has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength, without any variation in genotype. However, the following combination of traits have been repeatedly observed in asexually propagated progeny of the `Pi 80 Select` variety and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this variety and distinguish this variety as a new and distinct variety of apple tree: (1) dwarfing when used as a rootstock; (2) excellent compatibility with a number of different apple cultivars; (3) good propagability; (4) sufficient mechanical strength for vigorous scion varieties; and (5) excellent rooting characteristics. The new variety is readily identified by the uniformity of these characteristics.
Asexual reproduction through succeeding generations shows that these characteristics are extablished and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.